Diario de un enamorado
by Ire-Ire
Summary: La vida de Harry y su historia... Que ocurrira? HHr
1. Capitulo 1 Obsesión

Bueno, aqui dejo mi nuevo fic, a ver que os parece, la verdad hay algunos capis que me han salido extremadamente cursis oseaque estais avisados.

* * *

Diario de un enamorado

Capitulo 1 - Obsesión

Tus manos construyen mi mundo, construyen aquello que deseo poseer, aquello que solo obtengo en mis sueños y en mis mas profundos anhelos. Tus ojos me penetran y saben leerme como un libro abierto, consiguiendo que mis temores de ser descubierto en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti, crezcan cada vez que me hundo en esas profundidades marrones que hacen que navegue por ellas como si fuera un naufrago, vagando sin cesar entre tanta belleza.

Tu cuerpo es mi locura, una locura que no descansa nunca, produciéndome sensaciones que jamás hubiera pensado, logrando que alcance el mismísimo cielo con solo pensar que algún día podré llegar a tocar esa sedosa piel, que huele a manzana y que sabe como la mas dulce de las mieles.

Tu boca me hace pensar en ese abismo sin fin en el que quiero caer y nunca mas salir, perderme entre las sensaciones que te marean con tan solo sentir tus labios sobre mi piel; sensaciones que solo producen que mi amor por ti crezca a cada paso que doy, a cada minuto, a cada segundo que pasa…

Tú, tan solo produces que anhele saber todo sobre ti, cada secreto, cada deseo que tengas, cada sueño que te atormente por la noche para así poder cuidarte cuando mas débil y vulnerable estés.

Eres mía.

Y eres mi obsesión.

* * *

Que os parece? Dejar vuestros comentarios! 

Besos. Ire.


	2. Capitulo 2 Abismo sin fin

Bueeeeeeeeeno, aqui vengo con otro capi, aunque aca no ha tenido tanto exito como en otros lados XDDD. Os dejo con el capi!

* * *

Diario de un enamorado

Capitulo 2 – Abismo sin fin

Mis ojos observan como tus labios se mueven, dejando que me hipnotice con ese movimiento, deseando con ansia poder besarlos con mis propios labios y acariciarlos con mis dedos, saborearlos.

Veo que tus labios no se mueven, nadie habla.

Subo mis ojos y te veo observándome.

Cuando ven la comunicación que tenemos entre los dos, todo el mundo sigue hablando y nadie nos hace caso.

Te acercas despacio, sin retirar tus ojos de los míos, haciendo que me pierda en tus ojos, que naufrague en ellos, perdido, queriendo encontrarme.

Cuando me doy cuenta estas a apenas unos centímetros de mi, noto tu aliento en mis labios, que se empiezan a abrir en busca del oxigeno que ahora mismo me falta en los pulmones.

De pronto noto que abres la boca y veo que vas a hablar.

Que tanto me miras Harry?-

Lo dices suavemente, lo que no lo hace menos peligroso. Mis sentidos empiezan a chillar como locos avisándome del peligro que corre mi sentido común si no me alejo enseguida e impido el abalanzarme contra ti y besarte como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Ves mi vacilación y sonríes traviesamente, bajas tu mirada y cuando la vuelves a subir veo que tus preciosos ojos marrones se han oscurecido repentinamente.

Y me besas.

Y yo caigo en un abismo sin fin.

* * *

Os ha gustado? Bue, espero que shi Ahora voy a contestar al review que me ha llegado, a ver si cojo al costumbre, que quiero que sepais todos que leo uestros reviews y que los guardo todos, toditos, todos 

Witchmin--> Gracias! Estuvo corto si, pero es que no quiero que se alargue mucho, quiero probar a ver si soy capaz de decir mucho en poco espacio . Espero que te guste este review! 

Y a los demas lectores que leen mis fics! Muchas gracias! 

Besos. Ire. 


	3. Capitulo 3 Un angel con cola de demonio

Aqui dejo el 3º capi! Que veo que el 2º ha gustado! Besos!

* * *

Diario de un enamorado

Capitulo 3 – Un ángel con cola de demonio.

Observo como tus facciones concentradas leen el décimo sexto capitulo de tu libro de Runas Antiguas, como tu mano sujeta la pluma firmemente y como muerdes tu labio inferior suavemente, para después lamerte los labios inconscientemente debido a la sequedad de los mismos.

Tus labios pasan a ser de un vivo color rojo después de pasar la lengua por ellos, y brillan como si gotas de agua viajaran por ellos dejando un rastro vertiginoso por el cual me pierdo fácilmente cuando los observo moverse, y quiero probarlos de nuevo, quiero embriagarme de ellos, quiero perderme entre ellos.

Cuando me doy cuenta te he estado observando durante mas de dos horas, y tú levantas la mirada y la chocas con la mía. Nos miramos durante una eternidad, y me sonríes suavemente, una sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta la cueva más oscura, capaz de guiarme en la batalla más difícil, capaz de hacerme sentir el hombre mas afortunado por tener esa sonrisa tan solo para mí.

Sonrío y te sigo mirando a pesar de que vuelves a intentar concentrarte en el libro, cosa que no consigues. Te pongo nerviosa y por más que sigues intentando concentrarte, sigues sin conseguirlo. Te das por vencida y dejas el libro abierto encima de la mesa, para después levantarte y sentarte a mi lado. Me miras y veo como tienes una sonrisa traviesa, te acercas a mí y me coges de la corbata, atrayéndome bruscamente hacia ti. Mi sonrisa se borra automáticamente de mi cara y empiezo a temer por mi integridad mental.

Estas a menos de 5 cm. de mi cara y noto tu tibio aliento en mis labios, provocándome un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda; sigues con la sonrisa traviesa y noto como tu otra mano se mezcla con mi pelo azabache, Ladeas la cabeza y…

Acabo de aprender que nunca debo ponerte nerviosa a menos que quiera pasar por lo que acabo de pasar.

Sigues leyendo tu libro de Runas Antiguas, concentrada y no me atrevo a mirarte para que no hagas lo mismo de nuevo, pero te miro, y me sumergo en un pensamiento que solo es tuyo.

Eres un ángel.

Pero un ángel con cola de demonio.

* * *

Bue, ahora a contestar reviews!

**thenolifeking102** Aqui tienes el 3º capi! Espero que te guste!

**JakeGranger** Aqui tienes, y si, Hermione es atrevida, y el pobrecito de mi Harry no se lo esta imaginando XDD Espero que te guste! Besos!

**hermyharry33** Vaya, un admiradora :Ire se sonroja: Que ilu! Bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado todas mis historias! Espero que te guste este capi! Besos!

**alessia:** Me alegra de que te encante mi fic Aqui tienes el sig capi.Besos!

**Dark Potter:** Dark! Je, tu siempre tan fiel a mi oye XDD Bue, asi que te gusta que Hermione tome la iniciativa eh? Pues nada, a mi tambien, asi que creo que vas a ver a Hermione con esa actitud en mas de mis fics! Besos!

**ani:** Te gusto? Guay, me alegra. Aqui tienes la actualizacion, la verdad capis no se cuantos tendra, porque no lo tenia ni planeado el fic, fue algo asi loco que se me paso por la cabeza y mira XD Espero que te guste este capi! Besos!

**kitty in celo** Nop, no ha terminado XDD Y le quedan unos cuantos capis, asi que vais a tener noticias sobre mi para bastante tiempo XDD Besos!

**Alba1:** Albi! Coleguilla! Muchas gracias por dejarme review! Te lo agradezco de verdad Cortos si, pero es que no quiero extenderme mucho porque no se, me gusta la idea de cosas cortas, esto sera parecido a HCHP (Historias Cortas de Harry Potter) asi que a ver si te gustan los siguientes capis! Besos guapa!

**Witchmin** Cortos si, porque tengo que editar el fic que pensaba hacer largo, asi que de momento no me quiero meter en algo mas largo... u.u Pero bueno, me alegro de que haga suspirar laaaaaaaaaaaaargamente XDDD Besos!

Y a los demas, gracias por leer mis historias!

Besos. Ire.


	4. Capitulo 4 Hasta la Eternidad

Buenas! Aqui llego con un capi nuevo! A ver si os gusta este!

* * *

**Diario de un enamorado**

****

_Capitulo 4 – Hasta la eternidad_

Baile de Navidad, 7º Año. La decoración en todo el castillo es preciosa, las armaduras están brillantes y cantan villancicos en los cuales desafinan un poco, en el techo del gran comedor se puede observar un cielo en el cual hay nubes pero por un resquicio por entre esas nubes se puede ver la preciosa luna en cuarto creciente, a punto de ser totalmente llena, y cae nieve la cual se deshace antes de llegar a tocar cualquier cosa.

Esperando solo en la sala común de Gryffindor, nervioso y con un montón de chiquillos que son de cursos inferiores a 4º jugando y charlando; Ron se ha ido a buscar a Luna y Neville y Ginny ya han partido rumbo al comedor.

Oigo pasos en la escalera de las chicas y mi mente se queda en blanco cuando te veo aparecer al pie de las escaleras.

…

Estás hermosa. Tus rizos están perfectamente formados y dos mechones rizados te caen graciosamente sobre la cara, un moño recoge tu sedoso pelo y la túnica verde oscura te queda preciosa. Te acercas a mí con una sonrisa en tu cara, que está ligeramente maquillada.

-Harry?-

-Estás… Estás... Bueno, estás preciosa…-

Tus mejillas se tornan de un suave color rojo y bajas la mirada avergonzada. Mis manos tienen voluntad propia y cogen tus mejillas, obligándote a que me mires.

-Eres lo mas bonito que mis ojos han visto nunca… Un ángel…-

Te muerdes el labio inferior sonriendo y yo no resisto más y te beso. Un beso suave que demuestra cuanto te quiero, cuanto te amo, cuantas veces daría mi vida por ti pasara lo que pasara. Cuando el beso termina juntamos nuestras frentes y te oigo ahogar un suspiro que se pierde en el espacio infinito.

Quiero estar contigo así.

Hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Wiiii! Este fic, esta haciendo estragos O.O Y eso que ni yo me lo esperaba pèro bue, parece que gusta XDDD

A contestar reviews!

**hermyharry33**: Bue, admiradora, espero que te guste este capi y que disfrutes tanto de el como yo haciendolo Besos!

**JakeGranger**: Bue, es que a mi me gusta mas una Hermione atrevida que una Hermione timida, de hecho eso hago en la mayoria de mis fics O.o. Me sale solo . Espero que te guste este capi. Besos!

**kitty in celo**: Buenas! Intento dar todos los detalles posibles, aparte, un secretillo entre tu y yo (que nadie mas se entere O.O XDDD) no me suelo imaginar las cosas cuando las escribo, simplemente las escribo y una vez estan hechas, despues de escribirlas, pues las imagino, y eso si vuelvo a leer el fic de nuevo, si no, nada de nada XDD Soy rara, ya lo se --.-- Pero asi soy yo! Besos.

**hermspotter: **Una compi HHr por estos lares O.O Wiiii! Me alegra que la gente me conozca porque somos compis en alguna comu! Te invito al foro HK, que tambien esta puesta la direccion en el mensajito que deje en HHParaiso, y si no, agregame al msn y te la doy con gusto Me alegra que te gusten los capis Besos!

**Witchmin** Lo que le halla echo lo dejo a imaginacion de cada uno XDD Soy perversa, siiiiiii, lo se, pero me gusta ser asi XDD No puedo evitarlo --.-- Ademas, creo que en el fondo os gusta que yo sea asi XDD Y me alegra que te gusten los capis y que te parezcan bonitos, eso es lo que intento . Besos!

**Lunatic Lena**... ¬¬UU A este queria llegar, luego me dices a mi, pero es que tu te las traes ¬¬ Me dices a mi que no te deje reviews y luego vas tu y me dejas un review... JA! Pues despidete de que no te vuelva a dejar un review en una de tus historias, aunque sea me hago mas cuentas y te dejo miles de reviews De todas formas gracias por dejar review Atraccion? Amor, aunque mas bien todo junto, ya me conoces nena. Espero que te guste este capi! Te quiero! Besos Cariño!

Y a los demas lectors que leen pero que no dejan review, gracias por gastar el tiempo en leer mis fics!

Besos. Ire.


	5. Capitulo 5 Una casa en Hogsmeade

Buenas! Siento el retraso, pero estuve castigada u.u La verdad, todo por llevar la contraria a los padres u.u En fin, espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**Diario de un Enamorado**

_Capitulo 5 – Una Casa en Hogsmeade_

Nuestra graduación. Eres la estudiante que ha obtenido calificaciones más altas desde que Hogwarts fue abierto; la mejor estudiante de nuestra promoción, de toda la historia de este colegio, de nuestro hogar.

Cuando la ceremonia acaba comemos en el Gran Comedor un delicioso banquete que han preparado los elfos domésticos, entre ellos Dobby, que no ha podido resistir el hacernos unos platos especiales a mi y a todos mis amigos cercanos, incluyendo a la joven Luna, que aunque es de la casa de Ravenclaw, desde hace un año mas o menos se sienta con nosotros (mas bien al lado de Ron) en nuestra mesa de Gryffindor.

Una vez terminado el banquete, subimos a por nuestras cosas que están en las habitaciones. Es la despedida, no definitiva, pero es la despedida. Cuando tenemos todo, bajamos juntos a los jardines donde nos esperan los carruajes para llevarnos hacia el Hogwarts Express, que nos alejara del lugar que ha sido nuestro hogar durante 7 años.

En nuestro vagón de siempre, el silencio se ciñe sobre nosotros, esperando a que alguien lo rompa, esperando a que alguien se atreva a decir la 1º despedida… Cada uno recuerda nuestros viejos tiempos, ya sea todos juntos o separados, la nostalgia nos invade y no podemos evitar ponernos melancólicos.

Cuando llegamos a King's Cross no sabemos que hacer, tenemos la mirada perdida por todas partes menos por donde la deberíamos de tener. Me aprietas la mano, y te devuelvo el apretón suavemente para que sepas que estoy aquí y que es tan difícil para mi como para ti.

Nos despedimos y las lagrimas salen de tus ojos rápidamente, no sabes que hacer, pero todos sabemos que es un Hasta Luego no un Adiós. Salimos cada uno por nuestro lado y ahora nos toca separarnos a nosotros dos, para seguir con nuestros estudios.

Te acuno suavemente entre mis brazos, sintiendo como tus lágrimas mojan mi camisa, y sintiendo como mi alma se parte en miles de pequeños trozos cuando te veo así. Se que a lo mejor no es el momento pero no puedo evitar decírtelo.

-Hermione…-

-Si?-

-Se que somos jóvenes y que todavía tenemos toda la vida por delante, pero… querrías vivir conmigo en una casa en Hogsmeade?-

* * *

Bueno, os ha gustado? Espero que shi! Ahora paso a contestar reviews!

**kitty in celo** Asi que esperano el sig capi eh? Pues nada, aqui lo tienes! Espero que te guste tanto o mas que los anteriores! A que mi secreto funciona? Soy la leche XDD Espero que te guste este tambien! Besos!

**Witchmin** Proposito? Bue, espero que no me destripeis tan rapido el final del fic XDDD Y si lo destripais, por favor, sssshhhhh! no digais nada XDD Si quereis decirmelo a mi, decirmelo en un mail o bien agregarme al msn y estare encantaro de escuchar vuestras criticas, felicitaciones y demas cosillas . Espero que te guste este tambien! Besos!

**Dark Potter:** Como digo yo siempre que escriboa MI Hermione, Hermione en mis fics es mas atrevida porue la hace mas sexy y ademas hace lo que me gustaria hacer a mi con ciertos chavalines XDD Es mi Alter Ego, estilo Spiderman XDDD. Parrafo en el 7º libro? Que quieres que te diga que no sepas ya, despues de que Rowling halla conirmado la pareja RHr lo dudo, pero bueno U.U Espero que te guste este capi! Besos!

**Monik** Tu y tu mania entre comillas claro esta. Eres una exagerada! Dejes review donde lo dejes sabes ue te dire siempre lo mismo XDD De todas formas gracias : Ire baja la cabeza y se sonroja : Espero que te guste este capi! Besos!

**JakeGranger** Pero bueno, que impacientes que estais! Es bromis, a mi me encanta que leais mis historias y si dejais comments mejor que mejor, pero creo que sois unos exagerados U.U Y si nunca voy a cambiar de idea :p Tremendo? Exagerada, lo dire siempre. En fin, espero que te guste este capi tambien! Besos!

Y a los demas que leen mi fic, gracias por leerlo!

Besos. Ire.


End file.
